


Halloween at Hogwarts

by Katt_Alexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Halloween, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, halloween party, minor HermionexRon, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx
Summary: The party was crazy and according to Harry, so where the people that put it together, as the party organizers decided to cover the room in Amortentia. So when Harry is almost positive he is smelling Draco, he thinks he might be going a little crazy too. But, he's not the only one seemingly going a little crazy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 109





	Halloween at Hogwarts

The party was crazy. That was the only way to describe it.

Halloween was here at Hogwarts and the eighth years had decided to throw a party, no younger students allowed, especially since about every table was covered in alcohol. It was fun and all, but there had been one thing bothering Harry:

The whole room seemed to reek of Draco.

Sure, it wasn't horrible, he had to admit Draco didn't smell bad. That wasn't the issue though; some idiot thought it would be a fun idea to douse the entire room in Amortentia. Their idea was that everyone could try and find the one the room smelled like. It'd be fun, according to the people who set up the party, because everyone would be wearing masks and costumes. Harry hadn't found the amusement in it. With the war recently over and everything, though, Harry decided it would be mean to say no to an idea that everyone had seemed so excited about.

He originally thought that maybe the potion had been brewed incorrectly but when he had brought this idea to Hermione, she assured him it wasn't. Though Harry wasn't quite sure if "assured" was the right word.

Harry had been trying to tell himself all night that he was just paranoid and that perhaps whoever he liked used the same shampoo. He tried to ignore the fact that it was definitely cologne. He was also trying not to pay attention to the important question of why he even knew what Draco's shampoo smelled like.

He felt a tap on his shoulder then.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning around.

"Oh thank goodness, you know, it's hard to find anyone when everyone's wearing costumes and masks."

"That's kinda the point," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," he could tell she was rolling her eyes behind the mask, "Do you know where Ron is? I lost him in the crowd."

"Hmm," Harry said, looking around the room till he saw a bit of red hair peeking out from under a hood of a cloak, picking up a glass of fire whiskey. That was either Ron or his brothers came to Hogwarts for the party, while he didn't doubt the latter, the former is more likely, "Over there."

"Thanks!" Hermione replied. Harry watched her walk over to the table and started to zone out again, but he didn't get much more thinking done, as a hand was placed on his shoulder once again.

He turned around and was immediately engulfed in Draco's scent, either this person was soaked in Amortentia or it was Draco, and Harry was pretty sure no one had drenched themselves in it. So that leaves-

"Malfoy," he snarled, turning around to glare at Draco through his mask.

"Wow, so cold Potter. After saving me, I thought you decided to turn a new leaf."

"Yes, and you've seemed so willing to return that friendliness since we've been back. You've been ignoring me," he shot back. Draco took this as his cue to lean in close, putting his mouth next to Harry's ear and he could feel his breath tickle his ear. Harry's face heated up as he stumbled backwards towards the table, but Draco grabbed his hip before Harry could get very far. Harry stiffened slightly at the contact.

"Well, maybe I wasn't interested in being 'just friends'," Draco whispered in his ear, making him blush harder and try to back up again, but Draco's hand on his hip held him in place.

"Draco-" he started.

"So we're on a first name basis now?" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Malfoy," he corrected, "It will not look good for you to be so close to me, someone is going to start talking."

"That's the glory of masks though, isn't it? No one can tell it's us, we could be anyone right now,"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be working to find who the room smells of - instead of messing around with me?" Harry said, putting a hand up to Draco's chest to push him away, but he just grabbed that hand as well and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing. The whole freaking room smells of you, and I bet you smell me too."

"Stop screwing around," Harry said, shaking his head, "and I do not smell you."

"Yeah? Then try and explain why you're shaking like a leaf," he said, leaning his head to look into Harry's eyes.

"It's because you're too close!"

"So, you wouldn't like it if I did this?" and Draco kissed him, full on the mouth and Harry made a sound between a groan and a gasp, too shocked to move as he pulled away with the same stupid smirk on his face that makes Harry's heart pound - though he'd never admit it.

"Come on," he said, walking out of the room, dragging a stuttering Harry behind him.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" Harry tried to shout over the music as Draco drags him down the hall. Harry knew, whatever happened, he had to get away. Who knew what Draco was planning? I mean, Draco had always hated Harry and he could easily do what he wanted right now, he'd come and distracted him with sweet words that made his heart pound in a weird way. Harry was utterly defenseless, wishing he hadn't forgotten his wand in his room. Before he could think about how to retrieve his arm from Draco's hand, and then an escape plan, Draco pulled Harry into an entrance to a secret passage. Before Harry could recover Draco pushed Harry to the wall.

"Wait, stop-" Harry said as Draco leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Harry's mind seemed to go a bit blank. Draco was kissing him again, he thought, and it'd be so easy for Draco to attack him right now. He couldn't seem to push him away though and he found himself leaning into the kiss as Draco's hands found their way to Harry's hair.

Draco was shocked when Harry finally started kissing back. Finally! he thought. He'd been dreaming of kissing Harry for years and he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry was actually kissing him back. Sure, Draco had thought he hated Harry at one point, but he figured he never truly could, even if he tried.

Draco slowly pulled away to remove their masks, and casted them to the side and took in Harry's flushed face. Draco let his hands brush down his sides until he found the bottom of Harry's shirt (thank god he didn't wear one of those super complicated costumes like most of the others, Draco thought.) Draco reached his hands under the hem and ran them up the bare skin of Harry's stomach. Harry gasps and Draco takes the chance to brush his tongue against Harry's.

Draco's hands wandered up to Harry's chest and brushed against his nipples and Draco could feel him shudder under his touch as he moaned into Draco's mouth. Harry moved his leg gingerly up to rub against Draco's with his thigh. Draco groaned as Harry's noises and leg sent a shock straight down to his groin.

Draco felt him shift again and put his hands to the hem of Draco's shirt and tried to pull it up.

"Oh, so you're not denying it now huh?" Draco said, taking a moment to catch his breath and smirk down at Harry.

"Mmm" is Harry's only reply as he leans forward and grabs Draco's shoulders, pulling him into another heated kiss that Draco smiled into. Harry's head felt fuzzy and all he wanted was to be kissing Draco.

Harry's hands go back to Draco's shirt as he tried, again, to take it off; Draco leaned back and pulled it off for him. Harry reached forward to run his hands across Draco's abdomen and chest, his touches feeling like fire on Draco's skin.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered. Draco moaned as his hands brushed lower, and Draco reached out, grabbing Harry's wrists.

But it felt so good, and it almost felt like a sort of rebellion, even- the 'chosen one', fooling around in a hall with none other than Draco Malfoy. Man, if the press caught wind of this, he thought, but that was the glory in it, no one would ever know. To top it off, the whole thing just felt so right, that he was barely thinking about the rebellious nature of his actions when he was kissing Draco.

"Wait," Draco said, "Take yours off too." Draco watched his face turn even redder as he removed his hands from Draco and pulled his own shirt off. Draco took a moment to revel in the view of Harry's thin frame before leaning forward to capture his lips again.

Harry groaned as he leaned into Draco, placing his hands on Draco's chest again. Draco pushed him back to the wall, their chests pressed against each other, their tongues moving together, fighting for dominance. Draco ran his hands back down his chest again, brushing his nipples, and Draco felt him moan, arching up into him and he got an idea.

Draco removed his mouth from Harry's and brought his mouth down to his nipple. Harry's groan of protest was quickly replaced with another breathy moan that caught in his throat as Draco ran his tongue over Harry's sensitive nipple.

"Ah!" Harry groaned when Draco nipped at it. Draco leaned up to look at his face which was contorted in pleasure. Draco smiled as he leaned back to his stomach, kissing his way down Harry's abdomen until he reached his waistband.

"Can I?" Draco asked, placing his hand at the button on Harry's pants.

"Mmhm," Harry said, opening his eyes and giving a nod.

Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them down, revealing his erection straining against his boxers. Draco felt and saw him shudder as Draco pulled his underwear down as well, causing him some much needed friction. Draco leaned forward as he brought his hand to Harry's erection. Draco stroked him a few times as he kissed along his collar bone. At this point Harry was a moaning and panting mess, arching into Draco's hand. Standing up a bit, Draco leaned up to sink his teeth into Harry's skin right above his collarbone as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Harry's erection.

"AH!" he gasped, "D-Draco.."

The sound of his name from Harry's mouth sent him over the edge and he stood up, fumbling with the button on his pants, pulling them down with his underwear. Draco leaned back against him letting their erections rub against each other and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

"Aren't you worried someone is going to catch us?" Harry said, panting.

"Nah, not many people know this passageway anyway," Draco replied, kissing him again.

Draco reached down grabbing both to rub them together. Draco's eyes traveled up to Harry's face to find his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure and small moans and pants coming from his mouth. Draco leaned down, kissing him, pulling away a little too soon, but leaning down to his erection and running his tongue from the base to the tip. Harry let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of Draco's tongue in such an intimate place and then moaned as Draco dipped his head down to take in his entire length. Harry's hands entangled themselves in Draco's hair as Draco hollowed his cheeks and oh god he was sucking. Harry made a completely new sound then, all rational thought leaving his mind as his knees went a little weak.

"Ah... wait- Draco, ah! Stop! I'm gonna..." he panted, trying to remove Draco from him, but Draco reached around, grabbing his hips to make it impossible for him to get away. "Draco- AH!" Draco felt Harry's whole body shudder as he came in his mouth.

"I told you... hah... to stop, now you're a mess!" Harry said breathlessly, fussing over Draco's face and he laughed.

"What did you think I was planning? That was kinda the point you know." Draco pressed his fingers to Harry's mouth meaningfully and Harry seemed to understand as he opened his mouth and wetted his fingers. Draco took more time than what was probably strictly necessary, but he had a hard time making him stop.

When Draco decided he couldn't wait any longer he reached around Harry, pressing his fingers against Harry's entrance. Draco rubbed his fingers in circles around it, teasing Harry. Harry let out a small whimper as he tried to press back against Draco's fingers and slumped into his shoulder. Draco allowed Harry to press back onto his finger and heard Harry take in a sharp breath. Draco tried moving his finger around a little to try and get him used to the feeling. Harry's hands made their way to Draco's shoulders, squeezing slightly. Draco leaned down to plant a few soft kisses on Harry's clenched jaw.

"You're so beautiful, you know that," Draco said, slowly slipping another finger into him.

"Mmm," he moaned, only making Draco harder.

Draco started to scissor his fingers then, trying to stretch him out as best he could before adding a third and watching Harry shudder. Harry wasn't sure if he liked it or not and was trying to decide when Draco's fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves inside of him and he decided he liked it very much. Harry's head fell against Draco's shoulder as he moaned and Draco hit that spot again. Harry was sure that if Draco kept at it he'd come again before he was even inside him and quickly grabbed Draco's hand to stop him. "I'm going to come if you keep doing that," Harry breathed, "I don't want to come until you're inside me."

"Alright," Draco said, using his wand to cast the spell for lube. One of the most useful spells out there, Draco mused.

"Turn around," Draco directed him to lean against the wall and he obliged without a word.

Draco coated his erection with the lube, positioning himself at Harry's entrance and slowly pressing inside of him. Planting kisses on his neck from behind, continuing until he was completely inside. Draco tilted his head to look at Harry and noticed his eyes shut tight, tears forming at the sides, and jaw clenched.

"Hey, are you alright?" Draco asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied through gritted teeth, "Just give me a moment... to- to get used to it."

After a minute Harry pressed back against Draco, "Move," he said, slightly panting.

Draco moved out slightly before thrusting back in, causing Harry to cry out and Draco quickly stopped.

"What? What's wrong-"

"No, don't stop, please," Harry practically begged, leaning his head back to look up at Draco, gasping slightly. Draco started to continue slowly at first but then began to pick up the pace, thrusting into Harry as he leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a kiss. Soon Harry's moans turned from slight pain to pleasure as he started to relax and grind back on Draco - rolling his hips in small circles that slowly got faster until their movements were erratic. Draco grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head on the wall.

"Shit!" Harry cried out as Draco thrust into him at a different angle, "Right there," he said as Draco hit his prostate and his fingers curled into fists against the wall. Harry's back arched into Draco as he brought his hand down from the wall to grasp Harry's neglected erection, stroking him to each thrust.

"Ah!" Draco could feel him shudder as Harry slammed his hips backwards into Draco and came for the second time, practically shouting Draco's name as he tightened around him, sending Draco over the edge.

Draco moaned, hand coming down from his grasp of Harry's hands on the wall, to grab onto Harry's hair and pulling. Draco clenched his teeth as he came inside of him, collapsing against the wall with Harry as he pulled out, panting.

"So, still want to say the room didn't smell like me, Harry?" Draco said, smirking at him. Harry laughed, turning around to wrap his arms around Draco.

"Oh whatever, Draco."


End file.
